Just a Regular Year? Yeah, Right
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: Will Spencer and Toby be able to keep a relationship, even while Alison is around to criticize it? and even when Toby's slutty stepsister won't keep her hands of him? even when Spencer's picky parents don't approve of him? Will true love conquer all? Spoby story, but also follows the 4 other girls, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Alison during their high school years.
1. Chapter 1- Lets Begin This Adventure

** So, this is my fist story. I'm not the best writer, so I have no idea how this will turn out but I was very tempted to write a story so here it is. This story is AU, so here are some differences:**  
**- This story starts with the girls in tenth grade at age 15**  
**- Alison doesn't die**  
**- A doesn't exist**  
**- The Jenna thing didn't happen so Jenna isn't blind**  
**- Hanna is the hot bubbly Hanna she is in the show now, not the one she was when Ali was alive (if that makes sense)**  
**- Spencer has always knew Jason was her half brother**  
**This is a Spoby story so the main focus will be Spoby but I need your guys' options on who Aria, Emily and Alison should be with. Hanna will be with Caleb and I was thinking maybe Alison and Mike? Or maybe Alison and Emily…**  
**Anyways to the story…..**

* * *

It was a typical Rosewood day. The sun was shining and the air smelt of autumn. It wasn't just a normal day though; it was it first day of freshman year for Spencer Hastings. Rosewood high school didn't start until grade ten, so today would be her first day of high school, along with her best friends Aria, Hanna, Emily and of course, Alison. Spencer was up bright and early to make sure she had lots of time to get ready for her first day at Rosewood High. Once Spencer had her stunning maroon blouse, dark wash skinny jeans and tan riding boots on, she put on some makeup and curled her gorgeous brown hair. As she was waiting for her mother to call her for breakfast she stared out her window watching the light wind blow some leaves across the road. She made a mental note to make sure she signed up for all her extracurricular activities the first chance she got today. She was actually nervous for her first day at high school which was strange for her. Spencer always thought it was so silly how everyone said high school was the start of something new, because it was really just like any other school day, it was just at a different school, you still had all your middle school friends, just new people from Rosewood private school too.

Once Spencer ate breakfast she rode to school with her mother. She was actually quite impressed with her mother today; she had made her breakfast AND drove her to school, which was really unusual for her. Her mother was a workaholic so she was usually at work before Spencer even woke up but today Spencer felt as if she was actually paying attention to her today. She suddenly felt as if today would be the start of something new for her.

Once Spencer walked through the doors, she realized how confusing this day was going to be. She had no idea where to go and no idea where her friends were. She also didn't realize how many new people from the private school where going to be there, she hardly recognized anyone. Spencer found her locker and put all her stuff in it. She turned around and was about to go to class, when she saw her friends walking towards her at the other end of the hall waving. She got distracted when she saw a shaggy haired, blue eyed guy walking behind them. She thought he was super cute, although he could do without the shaggy hair. Spencer didn't recognize him so she figured he was either from the private school or a year older. He was one of the only people in the hallway who were by themselves, except for her of course. He stood out though (to Spencer at least) he was wearing a leather jacket and carrying a bike helmet. He was different. She liked different. Spencer jumped as she was quickly interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Hanna, Emily, Aria and Ali saying "Hi" to her. Spencer looked away from the mysterious guy to see her friends were standing in front of her.

"Hey guys," Spencer said.  
"I love this already, So many cute guys!" Hanna screamed.  
"Chill Hanna, you can freak over guys another time, right now we need to find out who Spencer was drooling over before we came and irrupted her thoughts," Ali said, turning around to see what hot guy was walking behind them. "Ooo was it Noel Kahn? Oh or was it Liam Moore?"  
"I bet it was that hot techy guy, Caleb!" Hanna said, excitably.  
"Oh I know! It was totally that hot new teacher, Mr. Fitz!" Alison said.  
"No, no, no and noo. It was no one, okay?" Spencer said, embarrassed to admit who it was.  
"Are you sure? Cause I totally thought you were eying that biker boy, Toby!" Aria said.  
"Okay maybe it was him," Spencer admitted.  
"Are you kidding me? Ew, that has to be the worst one out of them all!" Ali said, a little disgusted by her friend's horrible taste in guys.  
"I agree, Spencer, he doesn't really seem like your type," Hanna said.  
"He was one of my best friends growing up; he lives next door to me. He's actually not that bad," Emily commented, a bit offended by Ali's and Hanna's words about her friend.  
"I agree, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And anyways he would be super hot if he cut his hair. Oh and since when did I have a type, Hanna?" Spencer replied.

* * *

Spencer, Ali, Aria, Emily and Hanna met up at lunch and went to get their food from the cafeteria lady. Spencer grabbed a tray and took some food. She turned around to follow her friends to their new lunch table and when she did she collided right into, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, "Spencer said, worried that he was mad at her.  
Toby chuckled at her nervousness and said, "No worries, at least you didn't waste your food on me." Okay so, he obviously wasn't mad at her. Spencer let out a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, I wasted it on myself though," Spencer said a bit embarrassed about the spaghetti sauce smudged on her blouse.  
"I'll get you some napkins," Toby said and then handed her some napkins from the counter by the cafeteria line up.  
"Thanks," Spencer said and smiled.  
"No problem, see you around?" Toby said with a smile.  
"Yeah."

After that embarrassing moment Spencer knew it would be the talk of lunch, and she was right it was. For most of lunch anyways. But Spencer just drooled over the thought Toby and ignored her friend's comments about them. She hoped he liked her, because she was sure today was the start of her new crush on him. The other half lunch they talked about the school slut, Jenna Marshall, who was Toby's stepsister. She thought it would make her popular if she slept with every guy in school, but everyone knew that Alison would always be the most popular, even in high school. Ali also thought a bit of competition wouldn't hurt either, though.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed. It wasn't very long but it was the first chapter. Please tell who you think Aria should be with, Jason, Ezra, Wesley, Noel, etc? And also who Alison and Emily should be with! Review please, it would mean the world! **  
**Ps. Sorry if there is any spelling/ grammar errors, I tried my best to fix them.**  
**Xox, Jillian**


	2. Chapter 2- Heart breaker

Chapter two- Heart breaker

After not seeing Toby in school for a few days, Spencer was worried, _what if he moved? What if he was kidnapped? What if she scared him away?_ She knew all these thoughts were crazy but she couldn't help but worry. Maybe it was a little too much for only meeting him a couple days ago but she hadn't really felt this positive about liking a guy before. Spencer brought herself out of her thoughts and headed to the cafeteria. She saw Aria, Hanna and Ali already sitting at their lunch table so she grabbed her food and joined them.  
"Hey," Spencer said.  
"Hey," Aria, Hanna and Ali replied.  
"How's biker boy, Spence?" Alison asked.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him around,"  
"Aw, poor Spence. I just hope he's not at the doctor getting checked for AIDS because he done it with Jenna," said Ali.  
"What?" Spencer replied confused and a bit shocked.  
"Oh you know it's true. Jenna sleeps with everyone; she obviously tried to sleep with Toby, the lonely boy in the room across the hall." Spencer didn't know what to say, it did make sense but she never thought he would do something like that, heck who was she kidding she didn't know that, she only had one conversation with him. Emily turned up just in time to cut to awkward silence.  
"Hey, guys! Sorry I was late, Ms. Ward kept us in late," Emily said, realizing the awkward tension between the girls.  
"Hey Em," the girls replied.  
"So, how's your love life, Em?" Hanna asked.  
"Umm, normal I guess." Emily replied feeling a bit awkward because she never really talked about her love live, especially since she has never really had a real crush before.  
"Oh come on Em, there has to be special guy," Aria said.  
"Um, well there is this pretty cute guy in my bio class," Emily lied.  
"Ooo, what's his name?" Hanna said.  
"Umm, I don't know his name, I just know he's cute. Anyways let's talk about yours, Hanna."  
"Well, I have a huge crush on Caleb, that hacker guy. He's going to Noel's party this weekend! I really hope I can hook up with him," Hanna replied.  
"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you, Hanna," Spencer said.  
"Hey, who are you looking at Ali?" Aria asked noticing Alison looking away from the table and not taking part in their conversation.  
"That hottie over there!" Alison replied looking dreamily at him.  
"Oh, he's smoking!' Hanna said.  
"Wow!" Was all Spencer could say.  
"Wait, isn't that Toby?" Emily asked.  
"Wow you're right Spencer; he actually doesn't look bad with his hair cut." Aria added. Before anyone could reply the bell rung, meaning they had to go to class.

* * *

It was Thursday, so that met field hockey practice for Spencer after school. When Spencer arrived, she saw the one person she never thought she would see there, Toby Cavanaugh. She had no idea why he was here, but she had to find out because it didn't seem very Toby-ish (from what she knew about him) to play field hockey. She finally worked up the nerve and went over to him, at the bleachers.  
"What's a guy like you doing it field hockey practice?' Spencer asked.  
"My stepsister, Jenna is on the team, and I'm her ride home. I hope you didn't actually think I was playing on the girl's field hockey team," Toby replied, putting emphasis on 'girls'. Just as Spencer was going to reply, the coach interrupted.  
"Hastings, you're here to play hockey not talk,"  
"Guess I gotta go. See ya,"  
"Bye" Toby replied, as he watched her walk away into the field.

* * *

After a long day at school Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison were at Alison's house getting ready for Noel's party.  
"Do you think Toby will be there?" Spencer asked.  
"I doubt it. He's considered 'loner boy' around here, remember? He's probably not even invited," Alison replied.  
"Yeah and even if he was, I doubt it's his scene," Aria replied truthfully. Spencer was a bit upset, even though she already knew the answer before she asked the question.  
"Sorry to crush your dreams, honey," Ali said.  
"If it helps you feel any better he is kind of hot," Hanna said.  
"I thought you were all over, the tech guy?" Emily asked confused.  
"So? I can still think over guys are hot,"  
"So, guess what I heard my brother saying to his friend last night," Ali said to Aria.  
"Ahem, you mean our brother," Spencer said, putting emphasis on the word 'our.'  
"Yeah whatever." Ali said.  
"I don't know, tell me," Aria replied.  
"Okay, he said he liked you,"  
"Really?" Aria asked a little more excitably than intentioned.  
"Yeah. Do you like him?"  
"Well I don't know," Aria replied.  
"Are you kidding me? Of course she likes him, she almost fell off her chair from excitement when you said that," Hanna added.  
"Okay, okay maybe I do,"  
"Oh my god! I'm so hooking you guys up tonight!" Alison said,  
"Okay I'm excited for you Aria, but we should probably get going," Spencer said, making sure they weren't late, because it wouldn't be very Spencer Hastings of her if she was late.

A few minutes later they arrived at the party. They flashed their fake ids and grabbed a drink. Alison was looking around for her older friends when she spotted a certain blue eyed boy in the corner of the room. Ali knew that Toby was going to be there, she just didn't want Spencer to know, she wanted Toby all to herself tonight.  
"I see some of my older friends. I'm going to go catch up with them, okay?" Ali lied.  
"Sure," the girls replied.  
Hanna soon spotted Caleb and went up stairs with him, leaving Spencer, Aria and Emily by themselves. They went in the game room and sat on the couch in the back of the room.  
"Well this is so much fun," Emily said sarcastically.  
"Tell me about it," Aria said.  
"Yeah," Spencer said. They sat there in silence for a bit. Until Spencer broke the silence.  
"Have you seen my brother around anywhere, Aria?" Spencer asked. She noticed Aria looking away at something at the other side of the room, so she looked to see what it was.  
"Yeah, he's right there," Aria said sadly, pointing at Jason who was making out with some blonde chick.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Aria," Emily said.  
"Yeah me too," Spencer said.  
"It's okay, I guess. It's not like we were even dating," Aria replied. Silence fell upon the girls again, until Noel Kahn came and broke it.  
"Hey ladies, how's it going?" He asked, winking at Aria.  
"Good I guess," Emily replied.  
"Boring," Aria told the truth.  
"Well maybe I could change that," Noel said to Aria. "Follow me?" Aria looked the girls and they nodded in approval. Aria was so upset; she would have taken up any offer at that moment. Who wouldn't be if they found out their childhood crush liked them, but then saw them making out with another person. If Ali was even telling the truth about Jason liking her, that is.  
"And then there was two," Spencer said.  
"Yup. Wanna go for a walk?" Emily asked.  
"Sure, anything to keep me occupied for a bit," Spencer replied.

* * *

While this was happening Ali was on the other side of the cabin up to no good, as usual. Alison approached Toby with her charming pearly white smile.  
"Hey cutie," she said.  
"Hey," Toby replied. "Is Spencer here?" he asked.  
"No, the nerd's at home studying," Ali lied. She could tell that Toby liked Spencer, but after tonight she was hoping it would be her he was falling for.  
"Oh," Toby said, showing no emotion. _'Wow, he's not even sad?'_ Ali thought, _'Maybe he doesn't like her.'_  
"Do you want to go for a walk, to the kissing rock maybe?" Toby said with a grin. Now she was sure that he didn't like Spencer.  
"Sure," Ali said flashing him a warm smile, showing her dimples. Once they arrived at the kissing rock, they both sat down. Ali noticed him leaning in towards her; now she knew he was for sure he was going to kiss her. She knew it would break Spencer, but Alison really didn't care, Toby was obviously way out of Spencer's league anyway. Just as she thought they were going to kiss, Toby spoke.  
"I really like Spencer," he said, "Could you find out if she likes me please?" Ali was flabbergasted. _'So, he does like Spencer?'_ she thought, _'So, he really didn't want to kiss me?'_ This was the first time a guy had turned down a chance to kiss her. Ali was furious. She was furious at Toby for liking Spencer, at Spencer for liking Toby, but mostly at Spencer for even existing.  
After a few moments, once Ali felt like she could speak again, she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, sure," Of course Ali wasn't actually going to tell Spencer that Toby liked her though.

* * *

Spencer and Emily were walking through the woods mostly in silence, at least until they came to the kissing rock. Spencer and Emily stopped in their tracks when they both realized Alison was sitting on the rock, with a mysterious guy.  
"Who is she with?" Spencer asked.  
"I don't know," Emily replied.  
"Toby. It's Toby," Spencer felt her heart crumble into a thousand pieces. _'How could Ali do this to her?'_ Spencer wondered, but then she remembered it was Alison Dilaurentis she was talking about, Rosewoods biggest heart breaker.  
"Come on lets go," Emily said, grabbing Spencer's arm.

* * *

**Sorry Spoby shippers if you didn't like the last part, I promise Spencer soon finds out the truth. And I'm also sorry to the Jaria fans. Aria and Jason well be together eventually I just wanted to add some Aria/ Noel and also to the Aria/ Noel fans (idrk their relationship name, haha) there will be more Aria/ Noel moments to come, and maybe even a bit of Ezria? Also there will be Spoby coming within the next couple chapters, just give it time J (this story isn't as focused on Spoby as I thought it would be, (oops.) It probably will in the future though)**  
**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. It probably won't be as soon as this update was, because tomorrow is Monday, which means another school week, but I will try and make sure I update before the week is over! **  
**Ps. I'm sorry I didn't give the last chapter a name I didn't think about it haha, oh well.**  
**Xox, Jillian**


	3. Chapter 3- Should i trust you? not?

Chapter 3- Should i trust you, should i trust you not?

**First off i just wanna say i got the title of this chapter from the song, "The Way" by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller (great song btw). I had the line, "Does she love me, does she love me not?" stuck in my head when i was creating the title so i just switched it up a bit, haha. (It's about Spencer trusting Toby btw(it should make sense once you read the last part)). **

**Anyways, so, I didn't even get half of the responses of the first chapter for the second, so I didn't have much inspiration/ encouragement which is why this chapter is up much later then intended. I would like to thank those of you who did review though. And I just want to say if the story isn't as you would like for it to go, please bare with me, because it will get better (Spoby wise at least) **  
**Anyway on with chapter 3...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have any connections with pretty little liars, besides this story.**_

* * *

It was one of those days where nothing seemed to go right, well for Spencer at least. It was Monday and it had taken a lot of nerve for Spencer to convince herself to go to school. She wasn't feeling quite ready to confront Alison yet, so she decided to pretend like she didn't know about her and Toby.

When Spencer arrived at school the first person she saw was thankfully, Emily.  
"Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?" Emily asked worried about her friend, because of what had happened Friday night.  
"I'm fine," Spencer replied not feeling like admitted she was dying inside.  
"Are you going to confront Alison?" Emily curiously asked.  
"Yeah, but not yet, I need to work up the nerve first. Let's just act like we know nothing until then."  
"Wow, Spencer Hastings needs time to work up a nerve, never heard that before."  
"Shut up," Spencer said, lightly hitting Emily's arm.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rung for lunch. _'Yay, I finally get to see Ali AND Toby'_ Spencer sarcastically thought. She entered the lunch room and quickly spotted her friends, not giving her time enough to spot Toby, which was a good thing because she felt like she never wanted to see him again. She sat down and immediately noticed that Alison seemed sad, not overly happy like Spencer expected. But that thought soon left her mind after a conversation picked up at the table, seems this was the friends first time to catch up since Friday, because of a busy weekend.  
"So, how was your Friday night, with Caleb, Hanna?" Aria asked happily, maybe a little too happily. _'Well Aria must have had a good night'_ Spencer thought to herself.  
"Uh, absolutely amazing!" Hanna replied overjoyed.  
"Hm, sounds Hanna lost her v-card," Alison said.  
"Absolutely not" Hanna said. "Okay, yes," she added after she realize they didn't believe her.  
"Let me guess you lost yours too aria? And yes I heard you spent the night with Noel. Sorry about Jason by the way," Alison said.  
"No, I didn't but we did have a VERY heated make out session! On his bed! Oh and I'm so over Jason now, I really like Noel!"  
"Ooo, juicy," Ali said.  
"So, how did you spend your night, Ali?" Spencer asked, wondering what Ali would reply.  
"I don't kiss and tell," Ali said, then winked. _'So they did kiss?'_ Spencer thought, giving her hopes up that all they did was talk, (preferably about her). She wanted to confront Alison, more than ever now, but knew it wasn't the right time now, not in front of the whole school. Spencer couldn't help but notice again that Alison's face wasn't plastered with her usual smirk, that she had after she thought of something juicy she had done, but instead had a hint of sadness on it. _'She couldn't actually feel guilty could she?'_ Spencer thought.  
"Anyway, how did you and Emily spend your night?" Alison asked trying to keep the conversation away from her.  
"Oh, we didn't do much, we just stayed inside and play pool," Emily said, covering up what really happened.

* * *

When school was over and Spencer made her way out to the parking lot, the one person she wished she wouldn't see, she saw.  
"Hey, Spencer," Toby called at her. Spencer sighed and made her way over to him. She didn't want him to think she was a jerk, even if he liked Ali. Feelings could change, right?  
"Hey, Toby. Were you at Noel's party Friday?" Spencer asked, testing him.  
"Yeah, I was there. I heard you couldn't come, because you were studying."_ 'So that's what Ali told him?'_ Spencer thought. She debated on weather or not she should go along with the story, but decided he should know how much of a lying bitch Ali was.  
"Actually I was there; I was with Emily for most of the night. Who told you I wasn't there?"  
"Oh. Alison told me that you weren't there, maybe she made a mistake," Toby said but realized that Ali only told him that to keep him away from Spencer.  
"I doubt it, seems I came with Ali."  
"Oh well. Speaking of Alison, did she tell you, what I think of you?" Toby asked a bit anxious of what she thought about him. _'Oh god he hates me doesn't he. He wanted Ali to tell me to back off because he doesn't like me'_ was Spencer's first thoughts when she heard this.  
She cleared her throat and said, "No, she didn't. Can you tell me now?"  
"Um, not now, I have to get going, but if you meant me at the hill over looking Rosewood tonight at seven, I will tell you." _'He's going to tell me he hates me and then push me off the cliff, isn't he?'_ Spencer thought.  
"Uh, no thanks," Spencer declined the offer, because she didn't exactly feel like being killed tonight, but she also couldn't resist some alone time with Toby, her major crush. He didn't necessarily hate her right?  
"Actually never mind, I'll be there," Spencer quickly changed her mind. And with that she left for home.

* * *

**I want to know your opinions on this chapter/ story guys, please review! Are you guys excited for next chapter? I also want to know if I'm putting Spencer's thoughts in too often because I realized I did a lot this chapter and I realized it might be annoying, but I won't know unless you tell me (sorry if i forgot to initialize some, by the way)! Ps, I know this was a very short chapter, but I swear I'll update veryyyy soon (a lot sooner then this).**  
**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**  
**Xoxo, Jillian**


	4. Chapter 4- The Start of Something new

**Chapter 4- The Start of Something new**

It was now six o'clock (in the evening) and Spencer was getting ready to meet with Toby. She was currently curling her long brown hair into big, loose curls. She couldn't help but be anxious about their 'meeting'. For more than one reason though. What if he really did hate her and did something to her? But, what if he did like her, but didn't like-like her and she made a move? But, also what if he did like-like her and she finally got the moment she has been waiting for forever, and she messed it up? She shook the thoughts out of her mind and decided to text Emily and tell her where she was going and what she was doing, just in case something did happen to her. She decided it would be Emily she would tell because although Emily was the only one who knew about Toby and Alison she was also most likely the only one of the girls who she knew wouldn't judge her.

Spencer decided to leave at six-thirty, to give herself time. She was wearing an ethnic patterned tank top tucked into her jeans, with a blazer over-top. She didn't have her drivers licenses, so she asked her sister, Melissa to drive her there seems they were on good terms. Thankfully she only asked simple questions like "What are you doing?" and "Who's going to be there?" to which Spencer lied about and said that she was taking pictures of the town at night for a school project (to impress her, of course) with Aria, Emily, Hanna and Ali. She got out of the car and looked around for Toby, but didn't see him. She didn't think it was likely for him to be here fifteen minutes early, anyways.

Spencer had been standing at the edge of the hill, looking down at the small, mansion filled, town of Rosewood below her when a big cold hand grabbed her shoulder. This made her jump of course. _'Holy crap, I'm getting abducted'_ was the first thought to cross her mind, she reminded herself that she was a hasting and had to brave up. But then she turned around and saw who it really was.  
"Oh my gosh, Toby you scared me," Spencer said in a panic.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."  
"It's okay, I guess," of course it was okay, it was Toby, how could she not forgive him? She wasn't going to let him know it was that easy though, so she had to add the 'I guess.'  
"Sorry, I'm late by the way," Toby said, making Spencer check her watch.  
"You're only five minutes late, Toby, its okay." Spencer thought he was being ridiculous now. "Anyway what was it you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on a bigger-than-usual rock nearby.  
"Um, well… I don't know if I should tell you," Toby said nervously and Spencer couldn't help but recognize the nervousness in his voice.  
"It's okay, you can tell me," Spencer replied while putting a hand on his knee, but jerked it away quickly after realizing it was probably going too far. Too her surprise he grabbed her hand just as she was taking it away and put it back.  
"Okay, well um, I get it if you don't feel the same way, but I can't help but really like you Spencer. Like I said I get it if you don't feel the same way I mean why would a girl like-" Toby rambled on but was interrupted by Spencer putting her finger to his lips, quieting him.  
"Toby, it's okay, I feel the exact same way, I really like you too," Spencer admitted. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, only to see them staring back down at her. She then moved her eyes down to his lips, which were forming a cute boy-ish smile at Spencer's confession. She was about to move her lips onto his, when she remembered something.  
"Wait, what were you and Alison doing at the kissing rock then," Spencer asked, after abruptively jumping out of her daze. Toby immediately came out of his daze too, once he realized that she saw him and Ali and what it could of looked like.  
"Nothing, at all. I realize what it probably looked like, but I swear I was just telling her my feelings for you."  
"How do I know you're not lying, and you're really just a man-whore who tries to get into every girl's pants and I'm just your next target?"  
"I swear it's not like that Spencer, I only chose the kissing rock to talk at because it was the only place I knew of that was around the area, but was far enough away that it was likely that no one else would be around, I guess not though. I'm nothing like my stepsister Jenna though; you have to trust me with this, Spence." Her heart went all fuzzy when he called her 'Spence'. How could she not trust him after his new nickname for her and especially his long explanation?  
She sighed and replied, "I guess I believe you, but we have to take this slow."  
"Okay, I understand, we will take it slow then."  
"Um, well I have to go now, bye," Spencer said as she saw the headlights of her sister's car coming close.  
"Bye, Spence," Toby replied, watching a sweet smile formed upon her face. He shot her a cute smile back.

Spencer left quickly to meet up with Melissa before she could get close enough to see who she really was with. Once she was in the car, she texted Emily to let her know how awesome it went.  
_"Hey, Em, it went amazing 3 He said he liked me and I told him I liked him too, but we have to take it slow."_  
_"That's awesome, Spence. How are you going to tell the girls, especially Alison, though?" _When Emily called her Spence it remind her of Toby, which put a smile on her face, but once she read the rest of the text the smile slowly disappeared. She had forgot about the others.  
_"That's a good question. I really don't know. Help me out?"_  
_"How about you tell them at lunch tomorrow. Get them aroused first by asking them about their boys, then casually tell them about yours."_  
_"Good plan. See you tomorrow, xo."_  
_"See ya. Xo."_

She was now at home. She ran upstairs and clasped on her bed. She spent the rest of the night thinking about Toby, (seems she already had her homework done and out of the way) before she fell asleep.

The next morning Spencer arrived at school super nervous. She avoided her friends until the bell rung for first period. This was one of the times she was thankful she was the only one out of her friends who were doing advanced academic classes.

It was now twenty minutes into class and Spencer was so frustrated with herself for not staying alert in class, like she should. If she wasn't daydreaming about Toby, she was rehearsing her conversation with her friends that would take place at lunch.

Spencer didn't realize how nervous she could get until the lunch bell rang, which meant it was time for the conversation she was dreading. She made her way into the lunch room to see her friends waiting for her as usual, seems Spencer always stayed back a few minutes later to get extra notes, whereas the other girls were out of the classroom door the second the bell rung.  
"Hey, Spence," Emily greeted Spencer with a warm, comforting smile.  
"Hey, Guys." Spencer said, followed by everyone else returning the "hey"  
"So, Hanna, how's Caleb?" Spencer asked. She might as well get this started right away.  
"That was a bit out of the blue, but he's still as hot as ever. I haven't talked to him since Friday though, well we texted on Saturday but that's it. I hope he doesn't just think it was a one night stand."  
"Its okay, Hanna, I'm sure he doesn't. He's probably really busy and hasn't had time to meet with you. How would he reject a girl like you?" Spencer said, receiving a bright grin, from Hanna._ 'Hanna in good mood-check'_  
"I hope so," Hanna replied.  
"What about you and Noel, Aria?" Spencer asked.  
"Were better than ever! We have a date Friday night, actually!" Aria replied with a huge smile._ 'Aria in good mood- check,'_ Spencer thought and then realized Ali was the only person she had left and Ali didn't really have a guy so this would be difficult. But then she realized that she really didn't care if Ali was in a good mood or not. She was happy and that's all that really mattered.  
"So, is anyone going to ask about me having a guy?" Spencer asked, not wanting to come directly out and tell them about Toby.  
"Ouu, Spencer has a guy? Since when?" Hanna asked excitedly.  
"Yes, I do! And since last night. I know it hasn't been long but I really like him."  
"So, who is it, Spence?" Ali asked, acting like she didn't have a clue about Toby.  
"Toby!" Spencer answered, too overjoyed to let Ali know that she knows that she knew about Toby liking her. That would probably be a conversation for when they were alone anyways.

The last classes of the day, pasted quickly and Spencer was now making her way out to the school parking lot. She saw Toby out by his motorcycle for the second day in arrow, but this day she was actually happy to see him.  
"Hey," Spencer greeted Toby.  
"Hey, cutie," Toby said with a small smile. "So, I was wondering if you were free Friday?"  
"I sure am."  
"Well maybe you would like to go on a date with me? So we could actually get to know each other."  
"I would love too."  
"How about at The Grill. Can I pick you up at seven?"  
"That would be great, but you better not be picking me up on that," Spencer replied, pointing to Toby's motorcycle.  
"Come on, you'll love it. The worst it will do is make all your worries float away," Toby chuckled.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, Spence."  
"I like when you call me that."  
"Good."  
"Well, I'll see you around I guess?"  
"Okay, bye."

* * *

**I'm sorry my dear readers for the longer-then-intended gap between updates. School is really taking up a lot of my time lately, I'm so sorry. But I hope you guys enjoy this Spoby-centered chapter.**  
**I truly thank all of you amazing reviewers it really means soo much to me.**  
**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing.**  
**Until next time, **  
**Xox, Jill**


	5. Chapter 5- Chanel And a Tux

**Chapter Five-**

**Chanel And a Tux.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_Imagine something happy. Imagine you won the lottery, you bought a new house, your boyfriend of ten years finally proposed, your parents announce you're going on a family vacation, or you inherited a fortune. If none of that makes you happy, then just think of being extraordinarily happy, and well then times that by ten and you just might be as happy as Spencer Hastings was feeling._

* * *

You know those weeks where everything just seems to go right and if not, you're still happy anyways? Well that was the kind of week Spencer was having, since Tuesday at least. Every since Toby asked Spencer out and admitted his liking for her, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. She even thinks about him more than school work, and that's saying something. Thinking about toby made her happy, so that concluded in her having a happy week.

As spencer walked down the street on her way to school the Wednesday of her happy week, she couldn't help but take a few extra glances towards what she figured out was Toby's house, after learning that he lived new door to Emily. She was hoping that he hadn't left for school yet and would come out when he saw her walk by. Sure enough, toby came out of his front door, ran down his stairs, skipping every second step and ran down the driveway to meet spencer, who had stopped at the end of his driveway, near the mailbox, once she saw that he was coming.

"Hey! You excited for school or something?"

"What?"

"Well you were running down the driveway so fast i assumed that you couldn't wait to get to school," Spencer joked.

"No, just excited to see you," Toby smiled.

"I can't wait for Friday!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, me either."

"So, causal or dressy attire?"

"Well it is the Grill, it would probably be a bit abnormal to arrive there in a fancy Chanel dress and a tuxedo. Well then again it probably wouldn't for you.. you are a hastings."

"Right. And that actually would be abnormal for even us Hastings," she replied, coming to the realization that that was a stupid question. "Well, anyways, see you soon?" She asked upon their arrival at Rosewood High.

"Hopefully. Bye."

Spencer was in such a happy daze, she almost didn't realize Emily leaning against the locker next to hers, until she almost banged into her.

"You guys look so cute, not to mention happy together! I'm so excited for you guys!" Emily commented on Spencer and Toby.

"Thanks, Em! I really am happy when I'm with him," Spencer replied with a smile on her face for the millionth time that day.

"So, I'm assuming you're excited for your date Friday?"

"Yes! I'm nervous too, though. So nervous, I'm not thinking straight, I asked toby if i should dress fancy for our date... at the grill," Spencer said while taking her books from her locker.

"Wow, Spence."

"So, what are your plans for Friday?"

"No hot date for me. I'm going to Hanna's for ice cream and _'The Notebook,'_ yay! Not! She basically forced me to come."

"Well, that should be fun!" Spencer sarcastically retorted while they part ways for class.

* * *

After school the girls were meeting at Ali's to catch up. Spencer arrived first just as she was hoping. Her and Ali were currently sitting on Ali's PB teen duvet clad bed in her baby pink bedroom.

"So, Ali what boy are you into?"

"Now that's a secret," Ali said in the most mysterious voice she could she could muster up.

"Really because I thought I saw you with a guy at the kissing rock at Noel Kahn's party.. you didn't seem to want him to be a secret then. Who was that by the way?"

"Oh, that was just a friend," Ali replied, which was true.. now, she didn't like him anymore, he was more of a one time thing.. like most guys she liked. "Look Spencer if I tell you something, can you promise not to tell?" _She's going to tell me about Toby! About time!_

"Okay, I promise. You can tell me anything."

"Look, Spence, I'm telling you this because out of you four girls, I trust you the most," Ali confessed, then took a deep breath, "this is hard for me to say, but... I think I'm gay, well bisexual actually." That definitly wasn't what Spencer thought she was going to say, and she was disappointed that she still never told her about Toby, but she knew she had to be there for Ali, no matter how shocked she was at her confession.

"Oh, wow, Ali, I'm definitly shocked, but don't worry, I'm still here for you all the same."

"That's not all though. I think Emily's gay too.. and I sort of have a crush on her." Ali said shyly, a side of her she never really showed. "Oh and by the way I might as well tell you this since I'm on a confession spree; Toby was the guy at the kissing rock. I went there with him because I thought he liked me, but he really just wanted me too ask you, if you liked him."

"I know."

"Wait, about Emily or Toby?"

"Toby, he told me about that, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself. And I guess I kind of see where your coming from about Emily being gay. I don't think we should pressure her into coming out though," Spencer replied, just as Aria, Hanna and Emily came in.

"Okay, girls let's get this get-together started!" And just like that Ali was back to her usual self.

The evening was spent gossiping, catching up, giving mani and pedis, watching reruns of "Gossip Girl" and eating Mrs. Dilaurentis specially made cream puffs. It was soon time to leave though because of school the next morning. They each had to admit it was fun though.

* * *

Spencer was up the next morning feeling extraordinarily happy, as usual, lately. She jumped out of bed and prepared herself for the day ahead of her.

She arrived at school a little bummed that she hadn't seen Toby, but continued on to her English class with Mr. Fitz - the only class she had with the other four girls - none the less. She entered the classroom, feeling a boring class in store for the period. It wasn't the bell that saved Spencer from the period though... it was Hanna abruptively jumping out of her seat and running out the door in the middle of class. Being the amazing friends they were Alison, Emily, Aria, and Spencer rushed out after her. They followed her down the hallway and into the bathroom, where Hanna continued into a stall and started throwing up.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Aria asked motherly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I must of just caught the stomach flu that's going around," She replied coming out of the stall.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine," Hanna plastered a smile on her face.

"Okay well, we should probably head back to class," Spencer said, not wanting to miss the notes, although she was grateful for the mini break from the boring as hell English class.

When lunch came, all the girls sat together at their regular lunch table and just gossiped as usual.

"So, Emily... I know someone who has a crush on you.." Aria teased. _Wait, did Ali tell Aria about her little_ _crush on Emily too?_

"Who?" Emily asked shyly, blushing.

"My brother, Mike! He hasn't stopped talking about you since you got a ride home with me from Ali's last night!"

"So? He just happened to be with his dad when he came to get you guys from my place which is just down the road. They weren't even in the car for five minutes, and now he's 'in-love'" Ali inputted, obviously jealous.

"Okay she didn't say he was in-love, just that he had a crush and anyways he's seen her more than that car ride, Ali," Hanna said, eating Emily's fries after finishing her own.

"Whoa, Hanna slow down, we only just sat down and you're finished eating. And you're not a goat, you don't have to eat everything you see," Ali said clearly trying to get off the topic

"I've just been really hungry lately. Sorry Em, for stealing you're food."

"Ohh, that time of month? Slow down though, Hanna you don't want to get hefty."

"Spencer are you okay? You haven't said much," Emily asked, trying to change the topic after noticing Hanna's change of mood and discomfort after Ali's comment of getting 'hefty'.

"Yeah, I'm just getting nervous-er and nervous-er for dinner with Toby," it was true that she was super nervous about dinner, but that wasn't why she wasn't speaking. She just didn't want to accidentality spill Ali's little secret, even though they were off the topic of crushes on Emily now.

"Don't worry, it will go fine. Toby's a great guy." Spencer swore she saw Ali give her a small smile after Emily said that. Wow what's gotten into her?

* * *

The school day was soon over, which meant field hockey practice for Spencer, seems it was Thursday. She was hoping Toby would be there again, so she could talk to him, because she missed him. She had saw him at lunch but didn't get a chance to talk to him so it wasn't the same, even though it was a joy to see him.

It wasn't until after practice that she saw him. He was out in the parking lot leaning against his motorcycle, waiting for Jenna to come out, so Spencer walked up to him.

"Wow, you really do have a secret obsession with field hockey, don't you?"

"No, I just like to secretly admire the field hockey players," Toby winked.

"Ohh, so you have a secret crush on Jenna?" Toby immediately tensed up at this. _Oh boy, did she say something wrong?_

"I'm sorry, what did I say?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Jenna's coming, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay. And yeah."

* * *

To Spencer's surprise school passed like a bullet on Friday. Before she knew it she was in front of her closet attempting to pick out an outfit for her long awaited date with toby. Finally she settled on a plain navey quarter sleeve dress that stopped mid-thigh, a tan belt with a brown bow on it , along with a tan cross-body bag. She changed into it, then blow-dried and curled her previously wet hair. She lightly applied some makeup, put on her tan riding boots and made her way downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Spencer wasn't expecting her mother to be home.

"Umm.. On a date.." Spencer said scared of her mother's reaction.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"Mom, it's our first date, relax. You will get to meet him when were ready. I've got to go, he's here." Spencer rushed out the door and onto Toby's motorcycle before her mother could see that he was picking her up on a motorcycle.

"Why in such a rush?"

"I don't want my mom to see your motorcycle. Now go!"

Soon enough they arrived at the Grill. They sat near the back at a table for two. Suddenly the Grill felt romantic to her. The soft dancing flame on the candle in the middle of the table, the dimly lit fluorescent lights, and the handsome man in a dark blue polo-exaggerating the blue in his eyes-and dark-wash jean gave The Apple Rose Grill a romantic feel that she had never felt before when she came here with her friends for lunch and gossip-time.

They ordered their food and Spencer started to feel shy, not knowing what to say, this being her very first date.

"Soo, you like steak?" Spencer asked, referring to the t-bone steak he ordered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you like spaghetti?" Toby asked referring to the spaghetti she ordered.

"Yup."

"Sorry, I'm not really used to this whole dating thing," Spencer and Toby said in unison. They both let out an awkward chuckle.

"So, I guess we should just try to get to know each other?"

"Sure, so what's your favorite color?" Spencer laughed at Toby's simple but random question.

"Crimson, yours?"

"Green."

"Really? I thought it would be blue. I noticed that you wear blue a lot. Not that i was paying attention to your clothing or anything, i just realized because.. Well i don't know, well i guess it's just because you wear it so much, but um yeah.." Spencer rambled then sighed.

"I guess I just have a lot of blue clothes? Maybe I should get some other colors."

"No, no. I like blue on you, it brings out your amazing blue eyes... I hope that didn' t sound creepy, not that that would be the first time I've sounded creeping in this conversation.." Toby blushed.

"Thanks. And you don't sound creepy at all." Toby smile his cute smile.

"So, do you play any sports?"

"No, they didn't have sports at Rosewood Private School, so I thought it was pointless to start in highschool." Spencer nodded understanding, as the waiter came with their food.

They ate their meals mostly in silence, neither wanting to be rude and talk with food in their mouth, that was until Spencer's phone beeped anyway.

"Sorry about that," Spencer apologized, ignoring the text.

"It's okay." They fell into silence again until Spencer's phone beeped again. "You should probably read that, it could be important." Spencer considered his words and read the text:

_'S.O.S' -Emily_

"Sorry i have to go, my friends need me."

"It's fine, go on."

"I promise we'll continue this another time," Spencer smiled, then rushed out the door. She reached the door, when she realized she forgot her bag. She came back to their table to see Toby getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my bag," Spencer said, grabbing it and putting it over her head, so it went across her body. "That's not the only thing i forgot though." Before Toby knew wit Spencer was on her tippytoes and smacking her lips with Toby's. It was a short but sweet kiss, filled with all the built up passion they gained over the last week for each other.

"I wasn't expecting that," Toby mumbled, out of breath from the random kiss.

"Me either. I really have to go now though," Spencer said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait," Toby called after her, "do you need a ride?"

"That would be nice.. And a lot faster," Spencer replied after turning around.

They arrived at Hanna's house-where Spencer knew her and Emily were for the night- within minutes.

"You were right, I do like riding motorcycle," Spencer said, getting off the Harley Davidson, taking off her helmet and handing it back to Toby.

"Go! Your friends need you," Toby reminded Spencer." With that Spencer made her way towards the Marin's front door, not before giving Toby a small peck on the lips though. She knocked on the door, and it was soon opened by a frantic-looking Aria.

"Hanna and Emily are upstairs, come up," Aria said leading a curious Spencer up to Hanna's room.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked once entering Hanna's room.

"Hanna's thinks she might be pregnant," Emily replied.

"Oh, wow. Do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, they asked me to pick one up on the way here, seems I was the only one not on a date, and the only one who had a brother that would understand the situation and drive me here," Alison said, causing Spencer to roll her eyes at Ali referring to Jason as just her brother, but tried to ignore, because this was about Hanna.

"Wait, so this is why you threw up?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, i guess so. I never thought about it then. I realized that i might be pregnant at lunch when Ali mentioned it being my time of month. I remembered i was supposed to get it Monday, I'm only three days late, but that's very unusual for me, anyways I don't think we used protection, Caleb probably just assumed I was on birth control.."

"Well let's find out for sure." Hanna went into the bathroom to pee on 'the stick' and came out to wait for the time to check.

"And now the waiting game."

"Have you talked to Caleb lately?"

"I was texting him yesterday to see where he was.. Turns out he's in California visiting his mom, he's coming back tomorrow. We agreed for this to be a relationship, not just a one night stand, though. He probably wouldn't agree with that after, i tell him this though."

"That's great. And you don't even know if your pregnant yet. You're going to find out now though," Emily said, looking at the time on her phone, seeing that the time was up. Hanna took a deep breath going back into the bathroom, followed by her friends. Aria squeezed her hand and Hanna took another deep breath before looking at the Pregnancy test.

"It's positive.. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I was so busy studying and taking my finals and then when Summer break finally came my laptop broke so i had to wait a couple weeks to get another one. But I hope this long chapter made up for that. Even though I really it was probably really boring but must conversations needed to happen for certain reasons... **

**So how do you guys like Emily/Mike? (I promise she will come out though, don't worry) How about the short, awkward spoby date that i write horribly, sorry about that:( And what about Hanna being PREGNANT?! (sorry if that was obvious before she found out because of the throwing up and food cravings, etc..)**

**P.s Spencer's outfit from her date was inspired by her outfit at the party in the promo pictures for next weeks episode (4x05). And I have a link of a picture of what i was describing as the setting of Spoby's date in my bio.**

**P.p.s HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY IF THERE ARE ANY AMERICAN'S IN THE HOUSE... AND HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY TO MA FELLOW CANADIANS =D**

**Hint, hint: More reviews= faster update.**

_**-xo, Jillian**_


	6. Chapter 6- Just Call me Ashley

**Chapter Six-**

**Just Call me Ashley**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_Those valleys between the mountains? Their only pebbles on the road, when you have a friend by your side._

* * *

_"It's positive.. I'm pregnant."_ Upon hearing those words, the other four girls gave Hanna a tight hug and whispered reassuring words to her.. Even Alison.

"How am I going to tell Caleb? My mom? My dad?! You might as well chop me up and put me in the oven now because my dad will eat me once he finds out about this!"

"It will be fine Hanna. We will be here for you no matter what," Emily reassured her.

"Yeah," Spencer and Aria agreed. Spencer shot Ali a glare once she realized she didn't agree.

"Yeah, yeah were here for you."

"I know you guys will. I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother! I mean if I even keep it."

"Do you want to?"

"Well I mean no, not really because this child wasn't planned for, but I feel like I have to take responsibility for my own actions."

"That makes sense. We'll support whatever you end up doing," Spencer said.

"Thanks, that means so much." Hanna said sincerely. "But anyways lets get off the topic of me.. And my baby. How did the dates go Aria and Spencer?"

"Amazing! We even kissed!" Spencer gushed.

"Yeah, well mine didn't go so great, guess who was there at the restaurant."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing. He was there with a blond though."

"Oh, that was probably just Cece she's our cousin, who's visiting for the weekend," Ali said.

"Thank god."

"So, you still like Jason?"

"Yes! I mean no! Okay yeah a bit I guess."

"So, Noel's just a rebound?"

"He was.. I think I'm starting to develop feelings though."

Ali scoffed.

"What was that about?" Aria asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh please, no one scoffs for no reason."

"Just get over it Aria, it was nothing."

"Nothing? Bitch please. What? Do you have crush on him too? Because he's MINE!"

"Oh, come on, Aria, you know I could get him if I wanted to."

"ARIA! ALI! Chill! This isn't World War III!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Sorry," Aria and Ali both muttered barely audible.

"Anyways, I don't mean to be mean but you guys should probably go now, my mom will soon be home and I should probably tell her before she finds the pregnancy test."

"Are you sure? We could stay with you while you tell her if you want," Spencer offered.

"No i should probably do this alone."

"Okay." They all said their goodbyes then left, well all besides Spencer who stayed back a couple minutes later.

"I know that I already said, this but I want to make sure that you know that I really am here for you, and no matter what too. Even if your mom kicks you out.. You could come stay with me in the barn.. I'm sure I could convince my parents to let me move out there a few months early. And even if you decided to get an abortion I'll be here for you.. I will even come with you to get it done. And if you decide to keep it I will come with you to every ultrasound, if you want me too. And if you decide to put it up for adoption I'll even help you pick out the adoption parents if you want me too. Just know that I truly will be there for you and not just through this pregnancy. Forever," Spencer reminded Hanna.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much better that made me feel!" Hanna said through tears. "And the best part.. These tears are actually tears of happiness not sadness. I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too," Spencer replied, hugging her best friend.

"Anyway I should probably go now," Spencer said, upon hearing the front door open and close, signaling Ashley was home. "See you."

"Bye."

Spencer made her way downstairs, bumping into Ms. Marin on the way.

"Hello, Ms. Marin."

"Hello, Spencer. And you should know by now to call me Ashley not Ms. Marin." Spencer just smiled and continued her way down the stairs and out the door. Only to realize she didn't have a ride home, she had gotten a ride there with Toby, so the only logical thing Spencer could think of to do (in her love-struck brain) was to call Toby so he could bring her back home.

After half a ring Toby picked up.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Hey, Toby. I was just wondering.. Actually nevermind, your probably busy, I don't want to interrupt any plans you had."

"Plans? I wouldn't exactly call laying on my bad, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about you plans," Spencer blushed, "but seriously, what were you thinking?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would come pick me up at Hanna's. I mean seems you're the one that dropped me off here..."

"Of course I will. I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, thank you!"

Just like he said, Toby arrived five minutes later. Spencer grabbed the helmet Toby had preserved for her and hopped on the bike. Ten minutes later Spencer realized, that they were nowhere near her house. She was starting to worried until she realized where they were going.. The hilltop that overlooked Rosewood. The bike came to stop and both passengers hoped off and took off their helmets.

"I thought we would continue our date," Toby said smiling that cute smile of his, that gave Spencer butterflies.

"I like that idea."

To Spencer's surprise, Toby took out a blanket and basket, filled with containers of fresh berries. They found a clearing of grass, that had a nice view of Rosewood and settled down.

"This view is nice," Spencer commented.

"No, this view is nice," Toby said. Spencer turned her head to see what Toby was looking at, only to see him staring at her. Spencer couldn't contain the blush nor the smile plastered across her face. She realized Toby was leaning in, so she leaned in too, meeting him halfway. Their lips crashed together into a slow, passionate kiss, and both participants wished it didn't have to end, but sadly it did.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Toby broke it, "So, how boyfriends have you had?" Spencer giggled at Toby's randomness.

"One, besides for you, but he was a jerk, named Alex, so I usually just pretend that he didn't exist. We only lasted two months."

"Wow, really? I would have thought a girl as beautiful as you would have all the guys crawling over you." Toby admitted, causing Spencer to blush.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of glad they don't because, all I really care about is you. So how many have you had?"

"Boyfriends? None, if you couldn't tell I'm not gay." Spencer giggled at Toby's silliness.

"No! I meant girlfriends!"

"I know, I just like messing with you. You're my first." Toby admitted, blushing. "So, Alex didn't bring you out on dates?"

"No. How did you know?"

"Well earlier you said you were new to the whole dating thing."

"Oh, yeah. I'm happy I get to experience it with you first though."

"Me too."

The rest of the night was spent eating berries, talking, giggling and kissing until they looked down on the town and realized street lights were almost the only thing lighting up the town now.

"Oh crap. It's almost twelve! I was supposed to be home by eleven! My parents are going to kill me!" Spencer exclaimed, after looking at the time on her cellphone. She was surprised her parents didn't call, but then realized they didn't have cellphone service.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Spencer I didn't mean to keep you out so late! This is my fault!"

"No it's not, Toby! I should of been keeping track of time I knew of my curfew and you didn't"

They didn't argue anymore, just hopped on Toby's bike and fled for Spencer's house. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, before taking a deep breath and heading off into her house, preparing herself for what's to come. She opened the door, to be greeted by her parents loud voices.. just like she expected.

"Spencer! Where the hell have you been? Have you been out with Toby all this time? We were worried sick!" Her mother, Veronica yelled.

"Toby? You mean Toby Cavanaugh? You better not have been out with him!" Her father, Peter shouted.

"Mom, Dad, calm down. I can explain."

"That's right you better explain!" Peter said.

"I was out with Toby for a bit, he took me to a nice dinner, but Hanna needed me so I went to her house to comfort her. Toby picked me up from Hanna's and brought me to the Rosewood lookout. It was very romantic, but then we lost track of time. Toby is really sweet though, trust me. You just have to get to know him."

"Romantic? That's the kind of thing someone would say after they have had sex!"

"We did not have sex, dad! We were outside! And it was only our first date, I'm not that stupid!"

"I hope so. And I just have to get to know him? Well, I guess that's what I will do. Tomorrow night at dinner."

"What? Are you saying Toby is coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tell him tomorrow morning. And make sure he comes, or I'll ban you from seeing him, without getting to know him."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I'm back to my short chapters again :( But I honestly had know idea what else to put in this chapter, because I wanted the dinner to happen next chapter. And sorry if this chapter seemed kind of random I just had no idea what was going to happen in it, so I just made it up as I went :s**

** (P.S. I came up with that quote at the top myself xP)**

**P.P.S. Tell me if you think Spencer and Hanna should actually move into the barn together. I wasn't thinking about it at first because I doubt Ashley would ever kick Hanna out but then I was like that would be pretty cool to have Spencer and Hanna (bonus: a pregnant Hanna) living together. I mean who doesn't like Spanna?!**

**5 reviews and I'll update this Monday or Tuesday! I pinky promise! (I would never dare break a pinky promise :P) **

**-xox, Jillian**


	7. Chapter 7- If I'm Free

**Chapter Seven-**

**If I'm Free  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_Dread, was a word Spencer hated using, but found herself using it a lot anyways. And this was one of those times._

* * *

Saturday morning came too soon for Spencer. She was dreading having dinner with her over-achieving snobby family and her assumingly now boyfriend. She knew it was going to happen anyways so she got up and called Toby to let him know.

"Hey Spence," Toby said once he picked up his phone, "Were your parents upset last night?"

"I think upset is an understatement.. More like furious. Actually they want you to come over for dinner tonight to get to know you.. You know so they know you're not a psychopath or serial killer."

"I get that. I'll see if I'm free tonight."

"Oh no, there's no 'seeing if you're free' my parents will ban me from seeing you if you don't come. Please come," Spencer begged.

"Okay, I guess I'm free then," Toby said letting out a chuckle, "Are you sure you're not over-reacting?"

"No, Trust me I'm not. They want to make sure you're perfect and don't ruin the Hastings image."

"Okay, well thanks for the warning."

"I got to go now, bye."

"Bye."

Spencer sighed as she hung up the phone. She was definitely not excited for tonight. She decided to try and take her mind off the supper though and visit Hanna to see how the 'talk' with her mom went. Spencer lightly curled her hair, applied some mascara and pulled on a floral dress with some oxfords. She went downstairs, and grabbed a granola bar and walked down the road to Hanna's house (she didn't have her license yet, so she couldn't drive, but Hanna's house was in walking distance anyways.) Thankfully Spencer's parents weren't home (as usual) because if they were they probably wouldn't let her go to Hanna's after getting home so late last night.

She walked up to Hanna's home to see that Emily's parents had just dropped her off and figured that she came uninvited too, probably curious to what happened too. Spencer sighed in relief as she also noticed that Ashley's car wasn't home though, so she new they could talk in private.

Spencer saw that Emily was stopped by the front door waiting for Spencer to catch up, so she jogged up to Emily.

"Hey, have you talked to Hanna since last night?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, have you?" Emily replied ringing the door bell.

"No. I'm anxious to see how it went though."

"Me too." Emily turned towards the door after hearing it open, signaling that Hanna had answered, "Hey, Hanna."

"Hey. Come in."

The girls walked into the kitchen and sat around the island.

"So, how's it going, Hanna."

"It's okay. You don't have to make small talk with me, just ask me how it went with my mom. I know that's why you're here," Hanna said good-naturedly.

"Okay, well how did it go with your mom?"

"It went great! She's obviously a bit upset but she understands. I mean she was young when she had me."

"That's great, Hanna," Spencer exclaimed, "If I was the one pregnant, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"True," Hanna replied, chuckle-ling.

"Anyways, I have to go get ready for dinner with my parents and Toby tonight. My father's insisting that Toby come over for dinner, so he can get to know him. In other words so he can find a logical reason to band me from seeing him," Spencer said.

"Well, good luck with that," Hanna replied.

"It shouldn't be that bad. Toby is a really good guy," Emily reassured.

"That doesn't matter when were talking about my dad. He will come up with something no matter what. But, anyways, bye."

"Bye," Emily and Hanna both replied in unison.

* * *

Spencer arrived home and went straight up to her bedroom and read her favorite book, "The Catcher in The Rye". She lied about going home and getting ready. It was only noon yet so she didn't have to get ready until later. She just needed time to herself to relax before the dinner. She read until five o'clock. The dinner was not until seven, so she had lots of time to get ready.

After showering, Spencer dried her hair and done her typical loose curls. She lightly applied makeup, not usually being the one to over do on that kind of stuff, and then stood in front of her closet, and searched for something to wear. She decided on a floral print skirt, along with a white tank top, a tan shrug and pale pink flats. She looked in the mirror and when she decided she looked good and, headed downstairs. It was then six thirty, so she only had thirty minutes until "The Dinner".

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, so this is my shortest chapter yet :( but i wrote this late minute. Like legit it's 11:55 PM now so, it's almost Wednesday and i said I would update by Monday or Tuesday and I know I guess it doesn't really count, because I haven't slept yet, but still I would be really upset with myself if I didn't update before 12. Anyways, that brings me to why "The Dinner" wasn't in this chapter.. I know last chapter I said it would be but I seriously didn't have time to write it :(:(**

**BTW, I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling or grammar errors, and if i went from past tense to present tense a lot, i tried not to, but like I said before, time is of the essence (of something like that, hahah)**

**Anyways (I say anyways a lot, haha), I made a 'polyvore' a few weeks ago, but I forgot to mention it last chapter, so go to my bio for a link to it, to see the characters (actually only Spencer's so far, haha) outfits!**

**P.S. My chapter names are so random, if you haven't noticed hahaha**

**P.P.S. Those of you who wanted Hanna and Spencer to move in the barn.. don't give up hope just yet ;)**

**P.P.P.S. Next chapter there will be a lot of Spoby.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I don't know when I will update again, I'm thinking of pre-writing some chapters so I can update whenever. (I will update within two weeks, the VERY most though so don't worry too much.)**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Okay I'm going to stop now...**

**-xox, Jillian**


	8. Chapter 8- 'The Dinner'

**Chapter Eight-**

**"The Dinner"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

_Running away can free the mind. Or so Spencer hopes. But you know what they say about hope.. It breeds eternal misery._

* * *

Toby arrived at the Hastings residents five minutes to seven, much to Spencer's relieve, seems her father was threatening to ban her from seeing him if he didn't show up by exactly seven o'clock. Spencer opened up the door, and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by Toby.

"Come on in," Spencer said. They walked into the kitchen where Mister and Misses Hasting were.

"Mom, dad this is Toby."

"Hello, Mister and Misses Hasting," Toby said shaking Veronica and Peter's hands.

"Hello, Toby," Veronica greeted, "Spencer your sister and her boyfriend should be here soon."

"What? I didn't know Melissa was coming!" Spencer panicked.

"Spencer, calm down. She forgot some stuff when she was visiting earlier this week, so she was coming to get that anyways, so I invited her to stay for dinner," Veronica explained, "That must be them now," Veronica announced after hearing the doorbell ring. "Spencer, you and Toby can follow your father into the dining room, we will join you with the meal in a minute."

* * *

Once the dinner was served, a conversation started up, and of course it was Melissa that started it.

"We were going to wait until dessert, but I don't think I can keep it in any longer. Mom, dad, me and Ian have an announcement."

"What is it, honey?" Peter asked.

"Were engaged!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Oh my, that's fantastic, Melissa! Congratulations!" Veronica exclaimed.

"That's great, dear," Peter said, "Spencer, do you have something to say?" Peter asked after Spencer didn't congratulate Melissa.

"Congratulations," Spencer muttered.

"Thank you, mom and dad," Melissa said, causing Spencer to cough. "And Spencer."

"So, Melissa when were you thinking of getting married?" Misses Hastings asked, making the conversation about Melissa, as usual. _'I should have known that this is how it would go'_

"Sorry," I mouthed to Toby. He smiled, reassuring me that it was okay.

"We were thinking about only waiting a couple months," Melissa announced.

"Oh, well that is great," Peter said.

"I think you should wait longer," Spencer suggested.

"Spencer, she didn't ask for your opinion," Peter said, "Do you know where you are going to have it?"

"I thought this dinner was supposed to be about me and Toby not Melissa!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer! Do you have to be so rude?"

"Yes, I do! You made Toby come over tonight, so you could get to know him, but then Melissa and her fiancé come over and make the night about them!" Spencer said, loosing her temper.

"Everything isn't about you, Spencer!" Melissa yelled, blowing Spencer over the top. She grabbed Toby hand, pulling him out of his seat and outside to his motorcycle, where she grabbed her helmet and hopped on the bike.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked, talking for one for the first times that night.

"Bring me somewhere. Somewhere I can stay for the night."

"Okay."

* * *

They traveled for a while until they reached the Edgewood Motorcourt Motel, where Toby stopped the motorcycle. He got off and then helped Spencer up. They walked into the small lobby, where Spencer bought herself a room, after bickering with Toby about how she could pay for a room herself. Toby walked Spencer to her room, number 215.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm capable of sleeping here by myself for the night, while I try to cool off from tonight."

"I want to stay though, Spencer. I don't want to leave you alone here,"

"I'll be fine. Trust me, I've been left home alone at night lots of times before," Spencer argued

"Why do you have to make this so difficult for me. I just want to stay here and comfort you, okay? I will even sleep on the floor if you want me too. Plus I happen to have pajamas in my motorcycle. I only have one pair, but they will do."

"Fine," Spencer said, feeling defeated.

"I'll go out to my motorcycle and get my pajamas now," Toby announced. As soon as he was out the door he was back in a again, with the clothes, not wanting to leave Spencer by herself for too long.

"You were quick."

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you by yourself for too long."

"Well, that's sweet," Spencer smiled.

"So, top or bottom?" Toby joked. Once he realized Spencer took him seriously he tossed he the top and said, "I'm just kidding, Spence." Spencer's face expression quickly changed back to the smile she was wearing before, upon hearing this.

"I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change out here if you like," Toby said.

"Okay."

Once Spencer had changed she sat on the bed, looking at the bathroom door. She realized it was broke and you could somewhat see into the bathroom. Spencer couldn't help but admire Toby's perfectly sculpted abdominals that were on show, though the crack in the door. She turned away though, after realizing he could come out at any second and catch her peeking. Sure enough, he soon came out, wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"I hope you don't mind me not wearing a top.. I didn't feel comfortable wearing a dress shirt to bed. I can change back into though, if you would like me too."

"No, no, it's fine. No really it's fine..."

"Okay," Toby chuckled, "Well do you mind us sleeping if the same bed?"

"It's fine, Toby."

"Are you sure? I can always sleep on the floor."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor! You're the one that's making it difficult now! I wait you to sleep with me," Spencer argued. "Not that way though! I meant actually sleep together. I mean not that I wouldn't want to sleep with you like that! I mean just not yet," Spencer said, embarrassed. So embarrassed she actually physically face-palmed her forehead.

"It's okay, Spencer, I know what you meant. It's getting late, though, we should probably get to sleep."

They both laid down on the bed together, Toby holding Spencer.

"Goodnight, Spence."

"Goodnight, Tobes," Spencer said, mentally praising herself for the new nickname she came up for him.

Toby placed a light kiss upon Spencer's forehead, and they soon fell asleep together.

* * *

**A/N: So, today is my birthday and I know you usually get gifts not give gifts on your birthday, but I decided to do different and give you guys a gift, instead :)**

**And I just wanna say that I know that a lot of stories involve Spencer and Toby going to dinner with her parents, so I tried to make this dinner as original as possible, but it was actually quite hard.**

_****Important! Okay so, I'm actually thinking about stopping writing or at least taking a bigggggggggg break from this story soon, because I don't really know what else to do with it. I know things that would happen in the future but I don't really know what to put in between, so I was thinking of quitting this story and starting a new planned out story, with a plot that I think would also be a lot more interesting than this one! Sorry guys! (this probably seems random, but I've actually been thinking about it for a while now).****_

**I will be doing at least one more chapter yet though, so give me _7_ reviews and I'll update Tuesday!**

**-J ( get it ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9- Aftermath

**Chapter Nine-**

**Aftermath **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, in anyway, only this story._

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning at eight o'clock, the time her internal alarm clock is always set for. She carefully slipped herself out of Toby's embrace. Apparently not carefully enough though, because Toby awoken just after she stepped onto the floor.

"Good morning," Toby mumbled in that oh-so-cute sleepy voice of his.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I was with you, what do you expect?" Spencer replied with a sweet smile.

"That's good."

"You should probably bring me home. I've had time to cool off. Plus my parent are probably gone frantic looking for me. Oh and hopefully Melissa is gone now, anyways."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"It's now or never."

This time Spencer went to the bathroom to change into her skirt from last night, keeping Toby's shirt on, while Toby changed into his clothes he was wearing yesterday in the 'bedroom' part of the Motel room.

"Nice top," Toy said with a wink, after Spencer emerged from the bathroom.

Spencer blushed, "It was comfortable. I can take it off it you like."

"No, no, it's fine. It looks better on you anyways," Toby said, admiring the shirt on Spencer. "Come on, we better get going now."

"Yeah, we should," Spencer agreed. They walked out to Toby's motorcycle and made their way to Spencer's house.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Toby asked upon their arrival at the Hasting's residence.

"I'm sure. I think it would be better for me to handle this by myself."

"Okay, call me tonight?"

"I will," Spencer said, and gave Toby a small kiss. She made her way tot the door, where she turned around and watched Toby leave. She took a deep breath and opened up the door. Just like she expected her parents were in the kitchen, waiting for her. What came next wasn't expected though.

"Spencer, honey! You're fine! We were worried sick!" Veronica exclaimed, running up to hug Spencer.

"I'm sorry mom, I just didn't want to be around Melissa anymore."

"It's okay, honey. She left not too long after you left anyways. So, where were you last night?"

"Um, I stayed at the Edgewood Motorcourt Motel for the night."

"Don't tell me that that Toby boy stayed with you?" Peter asked.

"No, he just gave me a ride there and back," Spencer lied, knowing her father wouldn't let her see daylight again, if she told the truth.

"Okay, good."

"Well, I should go finish my homework now," Spencer said, making her way up the stairs and down the hall to her room.. She sat on her red chair and started to read.

After a few minutes of reading, she heard a light knock on her door, and then saw her mother making her way into her bedroom.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, Honey. I just wanted to let you know that I completely accept your relationship with Toby. He seems like a really good guy. Your father is still coming around I think, but I am here no matter what."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot."

Veronica sat by Spencer on her chair and reached in to give her a motherly hug. When they pulled back Spencer gave her mom a small smile. She watched her leave and then went back to reading.

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't get the reviews I wanted but whatever, I don't really care, I was just expecting to get more than the three that I got, considering before when I asked for five I ended up getting seven (which is why I asked for seven last chapter.) **

**But anyways, this chapter was very short, but I didn't have anything else planned for it and I thought it would be stupid to come up with something else to make up the rest of the story, when I wouldn't be continuing on with this story and plus I thought that this was a good ending :)**

**Oh and BTW this isn't the legitimate last chapter of this story if you were confused. This is just the chapter that I'm going to stop writing at. **

**I will be posting my new story in the next couple days so either keep an eye out for it or follow me, so you will be notified right after i post it! P.s. I will also be posting a couple one-shots soon that I'm super excited for!**

**Farwell with this story (for now anyways), xox.**


End file.
